User talk:Farvei/Archive1
Archived on 02-02-10 Hi there! Wow man. You've been making insane contributions to the wiki! Keep it up! -- }} 01:08, December 20, 2009 (UTC) *I try, I try. But then I realize I screwed up something crucial, like how all the pictures I uploaded are smaller than the ones already on here. Anyway, thanks. On a side note, do you have permission to edit the Common.css? Nevermind. AND GAH, forgot to put signature tag. Farvei 01:30, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Common.css Done adding it. Next time talk to Momentum07, hes more active here than me. And remember to sign your messages by typing ~~~~ 02:16, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Would you like for me to change some of the rank pages you haven't edited to be structured so they list the subranks above and below them, as well as the rank it's a subrank of? I'd gladly do it if you don't wanna have to go through every page :P }} 00:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC) *Sure; thanks! Also, could you double check the unlocks info? I've seen a few pages you edited that had wrong unlocks. Farvei 01:45, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sure. I usually miss something if I'm editing a lot of pages at once lol. I'm gonna start on that tomorrow... My mom took over then computer D: Oh, and by the way, if you're going to reply to a message on your talk page, it's easier to tell you replied if you respond on the other person's talk page. }} 02:48, December 23, 2009 (UTC) =P ok. I really like the layout you made for the pages! Makes a lot more sense. -SC1 Lol, no problem. -SC1 Umm... Could you please not redo more of the Gear pages? I was planning on making those my project for the week... Thanks -SC1 Reply to "Sad Face" Apologies, man. It is now posted up. Though I have recruited a new admin, not a lot of things are up-to-date, so not every mistake could be taken care of immediately, especially when it is not reported to the more active admins (that doesn't include me, due to the fact that I stopped playing a few months back for more important stuff). Once again I'm sorry that I missed your name on the bulletin. Anyways, happy early birthday and happy new year, I might not be here for that, especially when the next day is mine. -- M07 Hi Farvei. Ive seen you edit and create many articles while i was on, so i came to recognize you. im kinda new, so i guess its nice to meet ou :D --Me8250 01:36, January 1, 2010 (UTC) yeah thanks, that would be insane!!!!Then i would be able to sign on stuff and.....yeah. it would be KEWL :D sorry it took so long to get back to you. ummmm... what choices do i have? i would like gold borders, black background, and.....could you tell me what buttons there are? i would like crimson for the name color and more gold for the buttons please this might be be the last time i use this to sign, so time to OVERUSE! --Me8250 05:59, January 1, 2010 (UTC) --Me8250 05:59, January 1, 2010 (UTC)--Me8250 05:59, January 1, 2010 (UTC)--Me8250 05:59, January 1, 2010 (UTC)--Me8250 05:59, January 1, 2010 (UTC)--Me8250 05:59, January 1, 2010 (UTC)--Me8250 05:59, January 1, 2010 (UTC)--Me8250 05:59, January 1, 2010 (UTC)--Me8250 05:59, January 1, 2010 (UTC) 05:59, January 1, 2010 (UTC)05:59, January 1, 2010 (UTC)05:59, January 1, 2010 (UTC)05:59, January 1, 2010 (UTC) whoa thats a cool siggy! is there any way to put it somewhere instead of typing that piece of code you gave me? im not that good at remembering stuff :( Ty again for the sig, it looks..... yellow like me, im chinese *chinky grin* Farvei, that's a Room Master, not a Game Master =P. GMs' are Nexon Mods, Room masters are....masters of rooms. Just saying. Do you remember how to rename pages? thanks for the help! ima try the sig now, hope it works....... here goes nuthin! 21:09, January 1, 2010 (UTC) awww now mi feelings are hurt :( ill endeavor not to get anymore spelling errors, although i do try to reread mi edits. opinions are important, but in my future edits, ill try to include that those suggestions are just what i think, not fact. 08:10, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Changes to weapon statistics Do you have a basis for the changes you've made to the weapon statistics? I got those number from the Armory on the CA website; is there a more accurate resource available? Helios479 22:44, January 2, 2010 (UTC)